mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten
Hey there In case I'm not in chat later again, happy birthday! :) Ridley Prime 05:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) come 2 just to chat wiki Where'd you go all of a sudden? Regardless, I'm going to bed now especially since that seems to be what everyone else is doing too...Ridley Prime 10:25, September 4, 2011 (UTC) All right, since I seem to be the one messing up the chat now for some reason, what's the plan here exactly, as far as going to a different chat or whatever? Ridley Prime 00:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. Well unless you got AIM or some instant messenger that I have too, might as well say "see ya later" for now D:, unless you're currently up to playing some MK9 or something we both got. Ridley Prime 00:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I have a chore or two that I still gotta do right now. Plus I still need to eat, so maybe in a little bit. I'll message you again then unless I forget or something comes up. Ridley Prime 01:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I forgive you. It's mostly my fault for failing to be funny, but I didn't mean any disrespect to anyone.ShaoKahn928 14:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, where'd you go all of a sudden? D: Well I guess I'll catch ya tomorrow then (or later today rather), as it is getting kind of late now... Ridley Prime 06:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat Chat is glitching up for you too, right? [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|'Shock It!']] 20:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, am gonna join as soon as I finish looking at the new comments/edits here (was unable to earlier due to the wiki being temporarily closed and read-only for awhile). Ridley Prime 00:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) My sig > Your sig [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|'Shock It!']] 05:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Meanie! [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|'Shock It!']] 19:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Why? It won't let me chat! Why? LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 21:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) COME BACKKKKKKKK GAHHHHHHHHHH Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] Vap, idk what happened to MK chat, so we're at KOP for today. Ermacpunk15 10-21-11 5:30 (UTC) hey vap can u ask them if i may be unbanned now?Prince ' Retreat! ' 00:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) You banned me?Is that how you solve your problems?To think I thought you were better than this I was just testing you, I promise I will be cool.LottoLyka 03:25, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello 05:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my name is Zatch. 05:06, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Goodbye. Byakuya Talk Arkham City 05:38,10/27/2011 Vap can i be unbanned now? Oh sorry i forgot to sign it ^ Prince ' Retreat! ' 02:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) lol Nice sig again. ^^ Anyhow, I had mostly just been a busy little bat lately with Arkham City, doing all that Riddler stuff and getting those medals the past few days, which I had just finished the rest of today except like the Catwoman stuff, so I was gonna come back today, not too long after you posted on my talk page, coincidentally. Had missed y'all too I guess, and I just saw the blogs of Deadpool and Bya going on a hiatus. That's rather unfortunate, just when I was gonna be coming back... Still though, I'll see ya later. Ridley Prime 22:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Vapor, look. It's simple, look at my last message on Bya's talk page and you will understand what I mean. I'm not pathetic. You didn't interpret all that the way I did. I DID. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 02:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) The glitch caught me. BTW the answer was: He didn't pay a penny because he payed $5000 dollars. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 03:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, make one better than that. I dare j00 [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 04:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Metal. STILL, you don't understand. But w/e. I wouldn't of done it if there was no reason behind it. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 14:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Vap. Seriously? Stay the fuck out of this because that Is not what I said, nor was it was I was trying to say. So please? Stay out of it becuase I didn't insult you, Mainly because I like you alot more than Ermac. Next Time, I guess I'll just play along and ignore you guys, you don't know how I felt about all that though, otherwise you would have stopped. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 14:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ...And Justice for All (including me) Vap 2. Ok Vapor, I totally understand the friendship between yall, but I don't feel that Ermac has ANY room to say that he was "insulted", he wasn't insulted are you kidding me? I, was insulted, ok? I'm still pissed and sad just thinking about it and his insults to me. Did you see one of his avi's that I presume is him??????........, anyway I really don't agree with my behavior either, ok? I should have handled it in a mature manner by asking Bya to talk to Ermac for a while about it. But Anyway Hopefully, Bya and you will understand. Bye, Vapor. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 20:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ??????????? How can you change your username?!?! As you can tell, I really need to! LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 19:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) (See! Look at my username! That's my reason!) VAPOR!!! WHY??? [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|''' Leave a message or die']] 02:32, November 1, 2011 (UTC) HOW THE FUCK DID YOU CHANGE YOUR USERNAME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?Prince ' Retreat! ''' 03:57, November 2, 2011 (UTC)